Forum:Mega Man Powered Up 2
Mega Man Powered Up is amazing. It's one of the greatest games I've ever played related to Mega Man. Does anyone think that they should make Mega Man Powered Up 2 based on Mega Man 2? If they did I would go crazy and get it as soon as it came out. Do you think it will ever happen? Mastermind6656 04:06, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :I can't believe people vote against this. I mean, this is a good series (besides the offkey BGM remixes), and besides I'd love to see how they depict Dr. Wily turning into Alien this time! Teletroid 09:19 PM (Central Time Zone), March 18 2009 :I've emailed back and forth with Capcom on the subject of MMPU2 and IHX2, and they said that it is possible that they will create such games in the future, but it is more likely that they will do a PU2 as IHX2 was created more to "reimagine" the beginning of the X series. So yes, it is possible that we will see a PU2, especially in light of the fact that MM9 is now on the horizon for release on the Wii Virtual Console by year's end. --Brahman 00:49, 6 July 2008 (UTC) When you say IHX do you mean Maverik Hunter X? If not, what do you mean? :Yes. IHX is from the Japanese name of Maverick Hunter X, Irregular Hunter X. :Yes, IHX stands for "Irregular Hunter X", the Japanese name for "Maverick Hunter X." Sometimes I like to use the Japanese names for the games as they are more correct and, in a lot of cases, they sound better. Anyway, as I said, it seems much more likely that they will create a "Powered-Up 2" than they will a "Maverick Hunter X2," especially since Capcom seems to have let the X series draw to a close with X8 and "Command Mission." Why do I say this? While this is NOT ENTIRELY CERTAIN, Sigma seems to have been destroyed in Mega Man X8 with his destruction on the moon. Moreover, Mega Man X: Command Mission, which takes place sometime in the 2210s or so, makes no reference whatsoever to Sigma and is several decades after the events of X8. :Another point of interest that you may or may not be aware of: Back in 2005, Capcom fielded ideas from the fans in their forums for a possible Mega Man X9, but nothing ever came of this, and by 2006 the project seemed to have been dead. I also emailed Capcom about this and they said, in 2007, that there were no longer any plans to create a MMX9. Of course, this does not mean that they will never create such a game, but it seems doubtful that they will do so. More likely, they will focus their attention on Mega Man 9, as they are now, and return to series that take place before or after the X series, such as the "classic series" or the Zero/ZX series. --Brahman 19:36, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :It does sound like a good idea. Heck, it'd be great if they also did Powered Up versions of Mega Man 3-8 and my favorite Mega Man game of all time- Mega Man & Bass. SonofSamhain 15:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC)